The Rivals
by Komiko
Summary: AU: Dark Mousy vs Riku Harada. As it was in the beginning, so shall it be forever. Right? :miniseries:
1. She Said

A/N: Thought you'd never hear from me again? Yeah, me too. Anyway, this is a little mini-fic I thought up after reading/watching Ohran Koukou Host Club (or Ouran High School Host Club). It's supposed to get me back in the swing of writing Dark/Riku before I head back to La Fraise. So, don't expect any major character-building or complicated plotline. Simple and easily fitted into exam/scene schedule.

Disclaimer: If I owned D N Angel, you would know.

_/commencer/_

The Rivals

Chapter 1: She Said

_-_

No one quite knew when the rivalry began. Some swear it was kindergarten, when Dark happened to trample Riku's sand castle during a game of tag. Others said it was second grade, when Riku beat Dark in the school-wide spelling bee. Whenever it started, it had not lost its fervor, and the pair, now seniors in high school, was famous for their antics.

Satoshi Hiwatari said one of his favorite moments was when Riku stole Dark's clothes after gym class, when he had been taking a shower, and all the extra uniforms had mysteriously disappeared as well. Many fangirls said that was their absolute favorite moment.

Krad Hikari said he especially liked when Riku put dye in Dark's shampoo. Pink hair dye that hadn't completely washed out for a month. He could swear there were still traces to this day.

Daisuke Niwa liked to remain neutral. He thought it the safest choice.

Grades, physical prowess, popularity, you name it, Dark and Riku fought over it.

One interesting theory (led by Risa Harada) was that the supposed rivalry was actually a spectacular attempt to hide their feelings for one another. It is here that we begin our story, one Monday at lunchtime…

_-_

Riku struggled with the mountain of books in her arm. Gods above, _why_ had she decided to take a class on European history? She had heard the rumors of how the teacher loved to assign research papers, but this was ridiculous. _No_ internet resources. Period. End of discussion. _Thankfully_, they could collaborate on research (although they still had to write their own papers). She had checked out more books than her end of the bargain, but she knew that Dark wouldn't have brought any. Probably didn't even know they couldn't use the internet…

"They do have a certain sexual attraction between them."

Riku froze. Was that Satoshi's voice?

"Although, it does not mean they would be compatible life partners. Passionate sparks tend to fizzle after a few years."

Yep, that was his clipped, cultured voice all right. But what in the name of the gods was he talking about?

There was a girlish squeal. "See? Satoshi agrees with me! There is something between those two, I know it!"

Riku almost dropped her books in amazement. That was her sister talking! And Satoshi had apparently just agreed with her! Was the world mad?

"I don't know," now came the innocent voice of Daisuke, "they're always competing against each other. And insulting each other. And throwing dirty looks at each other."

"Daisuke's right." Riku gritted her teeth when she heard Krad's voice. She _really_ didn't like that guy. "We've all been close friends for a long time. You're her sister Risa. Surely we would have seen _something_ by now, some sign that they aren't really rivals."

Oh, that Krad! She hated when he actually made sense.

Wait…rivals? Risa's sister? They couldn't possibly be talking about—

"Dark and Riku are meant to be, and I'm going to prove it!" There was determination in Risa's voice, and no doubt she was standing on top of the table, finger pointed triumphantly in the air. "Who's with me?"

Silence before Satoshi spoke. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Shock in Krad's voice.

"Yes, I will. An amusing project, pass the time before we graduate."

"Me too! I'll help you Risa."

"Thanks Satoshi, Daisuke. Krad?"

"Oh, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. If they ever find out about this scheme, I'm not responsible for the rampage they'll go on."

"They won't go on a rampage—they'll be thanking us! Oh, I just can't wait to plan the wedding…" Risa trailed off dreamily.

"Wait, wedding? Um, let's stick with a first date right now."

Riku didn't know how the books were still in her arms. She couldn't believe—it was preposterous! She and Dark a…a _couple_? Okay, sure, maybe they did get along well outside of the whole rivalry thing, and the school just happened to not know about their friendship but…well, they certainly were not romantically involved! No chance, no way.

She was just about to turn around the corner and tell them off (rampage, ha!) when IT hit her. She stopped in mid-step. If she and Dark…then they would…and it would be…

Riku's lips curved into a smirk. Oh yes. IT was a very nice idea indeed.

_-_

"Hey loser." Riku dropped the books on the grass and plopped down next to the purple-haired bishounen.

He tossed a smirk at her. "Hey yourself." He eyed the pile. "What's with all the books?"

"The research paper for Suoh? We can't use the internet, remember?"

"Oh damn." Dark sighed. She rolled her eyes in agreement.

"But forget the research paper for now. Listen to what I heard earlier…"

_/fin/_

A/N: Ha, like I said, not a complicated plot. And short, did I mention short? Three chapters total. A bunch of plot holes and probably too easy to figure out but I think it's all right.

Give some love to Dark/Riku and head over to the Damage Control forums. Community has been quiet lately (guilty as charged), so as summer approaches (for most of us, I'm assuming), let's spark some fires. Issue a challenge. Review some fics. Go wild!


	2. He Said

A/N: Yeah, nothing much to say. The second chapter, tally ho!

Disclaimer: Nope, no own. And I don't own the little snippet from "A Red, Red Rose" either. Robert Burns is that particular genius.

_/commencer/_

The Rivals

Chapter 2: He Said

_-_

"Riku! Look at your desk!"

"Hm?" Riku lifted her head from her book as she entered her homeroom. What was her sister jabbering on about now?

"Look at it!" Obediently, Riku swiveled her head to where her desk was.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"Um, what is that?"

Risa rolled her eyes. "It's a bouquet of roses silly!"

Riku glared at her twin. "I realize that. Why are they on my desk?"

"You obviously have a secret admirer! Come on, let's see if he left a card!" Risa snatched her by the arm and dragged her over to the flowers. There were five in all, big blooms that still glistened with dew, tied together with a blue ribbon. They were beautiful, she had to admit.

Risa picked the bouquet up and squealed. "Oh, he did leave one! This is so exciting! Here, you read it!" She shoved the white card in front of Riku's nose. She looked at it suspiciously before taking it. The writing was big and cursive.

_O MY Luve 's like a red, red rose_

_That 's newly sprung in June:_

_O my Luve 's like the melodie_

_That's sweetly play'd in tune!_

"Oh poetry! How romantic," Risa sighed, hand to heart. She abruptly straightened. "Well, is it signed?"

Riku didn't answer. In fact, she seemed strangely entranced by the card.

"Riku? Did he sign it?" After once again receiving no reply, she snatched the card out of her sister's lifeless fingers. She looked at the loopy signature on the bottom right of the card. Her mouth fell open.

"Um…"

_-_

Riku had managed to avoid him for most of the day, and Risa had wisely remained silent about the whole ordeal. However, as she trudged to her locker to retrieve a book, she realized a crowd had gathered in the area around it. She shrugged then began to nudge her way through to her destination before the crowd swiftly parted. Riku blinked once, twice, a sinking feeling twisting into her stomach, before she looked up to see Dark.

In a pink apron.

With smudges of flour on his cheek.

Holding a small blue bag tied with a red ribbon in his outstretched palm.

He made his way to her, boyish grin in place and eyes sparkling.

"These are for you."

When she didn't reply, he grabbed her hand and placed the bag in it. Leaning in, he whispered something that the crowd around them desperately tried to hear, especially after Riku blushed profusely, but failed. Then, he made his merry way down the hall, whistling some tune.

_-_

The school was abuzz with rumors about Dark's sudden infatuation with Riku Harada, his previous rival. He continually left her gifts for a week and somehow was always popping up around her, much to Riku's dismay. She tried many tactics to avoid him, but, sadly, not even the barrier of the girls' restroom could stop him.

Some said they had seen it coming all along. These were the ones who had supported the theory that their rivalry was a cover-up for their romantic feelings (led by Risa Harada).

On Friday afternoon, Risa, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad were once again gathered for lunch.

"I just don't get it." Krad bit into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully (or as thoughtfully as he could manage). "I mean, it's like Jekyll and Hyde. On Monday, he was perfectly fine. Tuesday, he comes up to me and starts telling me about how Riku was so adorable when she's confused and the wonderful way her eyes light up when she smiles." He shook his head. "I couldn't take it. I told him I wasn't going to talk to him unless it was about something _other_ than Riku. And he left. He left _me_, one of his closest friends. There's something wrong with him."

"Maybe a spell was cast on him," Daisuke suggested.

Krad raised an eyebrow. "Are there such things as spells nowadays?"

Satoshi shifted his glasses. "Yes, there are modern-day witches, also commonly called Wiccans. They practice an Earth-based religion called Wicca, a polytheistic tradition. However, they believe in working for the good of the Earth, so unless some fangirl of his tried to cast one of these 'spells' on him (which, in all probability, could be true), we have to look elsewhere for his dilemma."

"You know, he could actually be in love with her," Risa said, after the obligatory pause whenever Satoshi explains something.

"Well, he could have at least _said_ something to me. I thought we were close friends."

"Think of it this way—our plan is being completed without so much as a twitch of our noses."

Daisuke suddenly tilted his head at Krad. "Hey, do _you_ know why the rivalry started in the first place?"

"Um," Krad furrowed his brow for a moment then shook his head. "You know, I don't. In fact, he hardly ever talks about Riku to me, except to complain."

Daisuke nodded. "Then maybe he really was holding back his feelings for her, and suddenly, something made him snap. Maybe he was tired of having to fight with her. I know it exhausts Riku to have to top him in everything."

"Yeah, she's always staying up late studying. She hardly ever goes out with friends, and she's never gone on a date. Mom and dad worry over her sometimes."

"However, we must also analyze the reason behind her fervor. She wants to be a lawyer. That career requires special dedication. She is only fulfilling what is needed of her to continue along her chosen path."

"True," Daisuke looked at the blue-haired genius and nodded. "We should be more supportive, shouldn't we, Satoshi?"

Satoshi's eyes softened somewhat. "Yes, we should."

Risa was just beginning to coo when a loud voice cut across the clearing. All four heads turned in the direction it came from and saw Riku storm to the main building, Dark close behind her. She looked upset, and he seemed to be trying to say something to her. After a few moments, they came near enough to the group for them to hear the conversation.

"Why won't you believe me?"

Riku stopped, took a deep breath, and turned around. "Because I can't. We've been rivals for too long."

"But I only competed against you so that I could be worthy in your eyes. I love you Riku."

The group of four collectively gasped.

"No you don't Dark. Please, just leave me alone." She sounded nearly hysterical and began to turn around before he grabbed her elbow. He pulled her in so they were face to face and caressed her cheek with his free hand. The group watched in stunned silence.

"I love you Riku. Let me be with you. Please?" He moved so their foreheads touched. Both of them were trembling as their lips moved closer and closer.

_/fin/_

A/N: Ha, cliffhanger. The conclusion will be posted in the next few days.


	3. They Said

A/N: Yes, the last chapter. Again, not very long. No, I'm not writing anything after this that has to do with this particular storyline.

In other news, the next chapter of 'La Fraise' is _almost_ complete, as well as the one after it. There are two particular scenes that I'm having trouble with, and I don't want to deal with them until after my French exam. Oh, and my muse has an irritating itch to write some Ouran Koukou fanfiction…dangerous waters, me friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. I barely have enough money to buy food, so, please, don't sue me. And since I will be a starving artist in the future, it's futile to hope that you can sue me later.

_/commencer/_

The Rivals

Chapter 3: They Said

_-_

Risa, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad stared in fascination as Dark and Riku's lips moved ever closer. Anticipation hung in the air as thick as a really big loaf of bread, and the four were scared to even blink. Riku began lifting her hand, a certain sign of surrender.

Then, a big, white light blinded them all.

Not forever, you understand. Just until they managed to blink and rub the dancing black spots from their respective visions.

When this was successfully accomplished, the scene they faced was unlike anything they had imagined.

Well, maybe they had, but it wasn't occurring to any of them right now.

The scene entailed Dark and Riku.

Not kissing (this is probably the most significant detail).

Smiling (this runs a close second though).

At their audience no less.

Satoshi, being the genius that he is, was the first to snap out of his stupor and realize that there was one fact that perhaps was even more important than the not kissing one.

Riku was holding a camera.

_Oh_, he thought. He locked eyes with Riku. Her smile widened into a smirk that was eerily reminiscent of Dark's Famous Smirk. Well, that was an interesting little tidbit to file away for later.

"Gotcha," Dark said.

When no one spoke after that, Dark and Riku became slightly worried. But only slightly.

Daisuke blinked and cleared his throat. "So…was this all a big trick?"

"Yep."

More silence. Satoshi sighed.

"May I be the first to ask why, exactly, you decided now and for what reason?"

"Oh, that." Riku shrugged. "I overheard you guys talking about your plan to prove that Dark and I are romantically interested in each other. I just beat you to the punch, so to speak."

Krad tilted his head. "Wait, so you guys collaborated on something?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah, we do that all the time. You know, we're actually good friends outside the whole rival-thing."

"I see."

Birds chirped for a few moments.

"You're going to plan major, possibly humiliating, payback for us, aren't you?"

"Yep."

_-_

Once everything was straightened out and the intricacies of the plan explained so Satoshi could dissect it and possibly implement aspects of it into future schemes, lunch continued. So did Life. But Life is more big-picture stuff. After all, they still have to enjoy the rest of their senior year, rival-free. Well, as rival-free as Dark and Riku can get. Old habits die hard and all that jazz.

The whole incident was explained to the school as Dark having a weird personality shift. Stress of exams, you know. This was at Dark's insistence of course. He couldn't have his reputation ruined. The fangirls would be so disappointed.

This story ends here. Not _their_ story but this story. More will come. Unless, you know, Dark and Riku decide to go on that rampage of theirs. One can never know.

_/fin/_

A/N: Wow, sorry to go all Margaret Atwood on everyone, à la "Happy Endings." Quirky little miniseries, isn't this?

Thanks for all the reviews. It really brightens an author's day to know that readers have left some love.


End file.
